


THE MORNING SHIFT (PART TWO OF "THE NIGHT SHIFT")

by Doppelganger159



Category: JudyxNick - Fandom, Sex after marriage - Fandom, Sex in bathroom - Fandom, Zootopia, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: This is part 2 of The Night Shift, I advise reading that before this, anyway, hope you like it!





	THE MORNING SHIFT (PART TWO OF "THE NIGHT SHIFT")

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of The Night Shift, I advise reading that before this, anyway, hope you like it!

**THE MORNING SHIFT (PART TWO OF "THE NIGHT SHIFT")  
It was an early morning for the married lovers after a LONG night, their kind of night shift that is, as Judy rolled over, Nick said, "Fun night eh, Carrots?" She replied hastily, "Fuck yes." "I bet, now, ready to go to work?" "Yeah, but ummmm....." "Yeah? What is it, Carrots?" "We kinda have a VERY musk, like the kind that smells like you've had sex." "Damnit, you're right, a shower should fix that." "Yeah, it should." Maybe about 30 minutes later, Judy had been waiting for Nick, she finally got up and went to check on him, she carefully opened the bathroom door to check on her fox mate, "Nick, what is taking you so long?" There was no reply, "Nick?" Still nothing, "Nick, are you okay?" Again, there was no reply, just the sound of the shower running, as she began to open the shower curtain, she whispered quietly, "Nick? Are you oka-" she was quickly pulled in by him, and was kissed directly on the lips, Judy blushed so hard that it would've made the water turn to steam, "Nick, I..... I....." "I what? Love you?" "Heh, yeah." "Well, how much?" "What is that supposed to mean?" "Do you love me enough to have agonizing sex with me in the shower?" "Oh God yes, I was actually going to ask you the same question." "So what're you waiting for? Get in here baby." She and Nick was pure naked as the day they were born. Nick then put his arms around her and pulled her closely, with the shower still running, they began to grind their hips together, kissing while they were grinding, a deep moan was let out of both of them, Judy then stepped back and got on her knees and began to suck the life out of Nicks hard cock, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........." Nick moaned a great moan of ecstasy, she wouldn't stop until he came. He finally pulled her up, "(pants) that's enough sucking on my (pants) dick for (pants) now...." "Alright then, how about you fuck me?" "You got it." Nick then pulled her close as possible, the pulled her left leg straight up, he did this because he knew that bunnies had very flexible legs, so this is the perfect position for standing up, he then began to bounce the bunny on his hard cock, almost 1 1/2 hours later, they were on the floor of the bathroom, they had fucked each other so much that they had fallen out the shower and rolled over in front of the sink, but now, they had both smelled of sex even more now, beyond showering, Nick said to Judy, "Guess we can go to work tomorrow huh?" "Guess so." "So Carrots?" "Hmmm?" "Did you like that?" "Oh yes" "Even my cum? I did cum a lot, especially in you pussy." "Don't worry, I liked it" and just as she said that, Nick spilled into her pussy one more time, making his fox knot deflate into her pussy "Oh God!" Judy screamed in pleasure, "THERE IT IS!!!!" Nick yelled in great orgasm scream.  
"Now we can go to work Nick." "Yeah, but without fucking." "Heh, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story, comment "YES" in the comment section and I will post part three


End file.
